wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Black Swan
Muerta's ignored and depressed hybrid daughter ooo shes honestly just here for the drahmah but shes also a precious squib dont hurt her thats my job also she needs a ship Appearance As the daughter of one of the most famous models in Pyrrhia, one would expect Black Swan's every need to be catered to, every item of clothing she ever wanted to be given to her. But instead, this pretty little hybrid is demure, quiet and cheaply clothed, nothing like the finery her mother drapes herself in daily. Black Swan's main scales are slightly jagged, like an IceWing's, but they are overall smooth and rather soft. She has more of a DeathWing body shape, skinny and bony, but she is slightly plumper than her mother, and more streamlined. Her horns are long and straight, and behind her head is a tall, upright row of long spikes that disappear a quarter way down her tail. Her scales are a shade of ashen grey, not as dark as her mother's jet hide, but slightly darker than white. It is its richest at her snout and fades in a gradient down her spine, fading to a pearly white at the end of her tail. Her underbelly is pitch black. Underneath her scales, you can spot the extremely faint outline of her bones underneath, but only in the darker areas. Her wing membranes are just as pale as her underbelly. Black Swan's mask is quite possibly the most interesting part of her physique. Due to her hybrid genes, it turned out weak and misshapen, but not in an ugly way. The skull fully covers the top of her snout, but it does not even begin to mask her long horns. Instead, at the end of her eye-ridge they flare out in a jagged shape, like the fluttering wings of a bird. The mask is black as pitch, contrasting against her icy blue eyes. Swan's talons are long and nimble, and have a slight serration to them. They cannot inflict the same amount of damage that an IceWing's can, not even close, but they do give her a slight advantage when needing to grip something. The end of her tail has a few spikes, but her tail is too thick to properly lash anyone with. For clothing, Black Swan does her best to not let people know that she is not the daughter of a superstar- not that her mother cares what her child does. She usually wears a black, flowing shirt, skinny jeans and quite often some false flower crowns on her horns. She blends in perfectly with the Moonfleck teenage community, at least in clothing choice if not in looks. The one thing she always wears is a silver snowflake pendant, dressed with tiny diamonds. It was given to her by her mother as a dragonet, one of the few times Muerta ever showed affection to her daughter. Category:DeathWings Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Personality Black Swan is not one to be noticed easily. The little dragonet is shy, extremely so, slinking in the corners of rooms and hiding from most strangers. In fact, any who looked deeper would sense something... Wrong with her. She is unnaturally quiet, a look of fear almost always plastered on her delicate face. Very few get to know Swan, introverted as she is, she hates physical contact and even speaking out loud. If you're her friend, she will speak more, and visibly relax around you, however, she still hates to speak. Swan is an excellent listener and is known for remembering things- she has a near-photographic memory. Black Swan is deathly afraid of others, and even more afraid of violence. The moment someone raises their voice at her, she'll crumple into a sobbping pile, squeaking our apologies for whatever she did wrong- even if she hadn't done a thing. Her friends are constantly on thin ice around her; the smallest misstep, and she'll break. Abilities DeathWings and IceWings do not meet often, if at all. So the abilities of Black Swan were a great surprise- at least to her. The breath weapons of the two tribes appear to have cancelled each other out. Swan cannot blow a breath of freezing-death nor can she emit a cloud of toxins. Instead, her saliva is slightly poisonous- not enough to kill anything except a spider. It hurts when it gets in wounds, though, which is why Black Swan can't lick her cuts like all other dragonets her age. As her scales are more opaque than a true DeathWing's, she cannot turn invisible at will. However, she can fade into the background as she pleases, much like how a NightWing can fade into the shadows. She uses this ability often, but it does not make her unseeable. Physically, her defences are still weak. She has a few sharp spikes at the end of her tail, but it's too thick to properly lash anyone with. Her claws don't have venom, and they aren't ridged either.Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Characters